First Date
by xxfox firexx
Summary: yay. another kurama fic. kurama is set up with one of boton's friends to go on a date with. sort of a songfic to Blink 182's song First Date. REVIEW, DAMN YOU! rated for some cursing......attempted humor..and attempted romance. i suck at this stuff.
1. Default Chapter

New story.....YAY. uh. I'm having writer's block for my other story.........DAMN. aw, to hell with it. enjoy this one. ill try to make it short.......  
  
disclaimer: are you people stupid enough to believe that I can be capable of owning the Renkai Tentai? Kami, I hope not..........  
  
First Date –default chapter-  
  
"BOTON! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Kurama stared in shock at the blue haired 'grim' reaper. "Oh Kurama! It's for your own good! You'll absolutely love her!" "You could have warned me before you set me up on a blind date with one of your friends!"  
  
*********a few hours before*********  
  
"BOTON! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! DO YOU SUFFER FROM OBSESSIVE COMPLUSIVE DISORDER OR SOMETHING?!" *sweatdrop* "Well, Akuro, you need to be more sociable!" "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" "Akuro, just because I unknowingly set you up with a few people who were a little unstable......." "A FEW?! A LITTLE UNSTABLE?! For Kami's sake, one guy threatened me at knifepoint because I forgot to say hello!! And do you remember the guy before him? HE was obsessed with toilets! And the one before him, THOUGHT HE WAS A CHICKEN! and the one before that had the IQ of an intelligent rock!!!!! and the one before that........" "OKAY. I made a few mistakes. This guy is smart, has one personality, does not obsess about plumbing, knows he is human, and does not carry firearms or sharp objects. Sound good? He's also really cute...." "THEN YOU GO OUT WITH HIM!" "AKURO ICHIRO! YOU ARE GOING ON THIS DATE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OF NOT!" *cowering in fear* "alright. I'm telling you right now......IF HE EVEN THINKS OF MENTIONING ANY TYPE OF PLUMBING DEVICE, YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND VERY BLOODY DEATH!"  
  
*******************AUTHORS NOTE******************* uh. yeah. that's the first chapter. it's a Songfic, but you have to wait until the next chapter. don't worry, it's only two chapters long. ill try to finish it as soon as I can.......please review! flames accepted, but most likely deleted...... hope you like it. 


	2. meeting

BWAHAHHAHA. NEW CHAPTER. Sorry for the default one. it looked much longer on Word. okay, after much consideration, this will not be a Songfic. it is, however, BASED on the first date song by blink 182. at least, that's where the idea came from. just thought you should know. AND WHY HAVENT YOU PEOPLE REVIEWED. THAT REALLY PISSES ME OFF. - -* on with the fic!  
  
disclaimer: I don't own YYH or whatever. but I own Akuro. HA. IN MY DEFIANCE, I OWN SOMETHING.  
  
Chapter one: the date  
  
"Oh, I'm so excited! You're first blind date! Aren't you looking forward to it?"  
*silence*  
"Kurama?"  
*silence*  
"KURAMA. YOU WILL GO ON THIS DATE WITHOUT THAT ATTITUDE!!!!!!!"  
"FINE. I'm going. Just don't follow me around with that video camera!"  
"But it's your first date and---------"  
"NO."  
*SIGH* "fine. just have fun, okay?" _______________________________________________________ At the arcade---------  
*Kurama's POV* 'Man, I can't believe Boton talked me into this. I don't even know this girl. I hope she's not air headed or something....' *sigh* 'I wonder what she looks like—' Kurama's thoughts were cut off when she walked through the door. He knew immediately that it was his date because Boton said she would probably wear something black. The girl was wearing a black and white tank top with a Good Charlotte band picture on the front, (a/n I have a shirt like that....^ ^) black knee length pants with a studded belt, two wristbands, one with flames and the other with the blink 182 symbol on it (a/n the irony) and morbid blue nail polish. But that was just the outfit. Her hair was dark black with red highlights, her eyes were a beautiful gray, and she......was......really.....beautiful. She looked around, and then spotted him. The girl blinked a few times, as if she was confused, then smiled.  
  
Akuro's POV---------------------- "THIS SUCKS." A couple of younger kids giggled when I said that, and their parents gave me the go-find-yourself-a-job-and-become-a-nice-girl look that was all too familiar. I glared at them and told them to go to hell. I stormed into the arcade where I was supposed to meet my date. I didn't even know what he looked like. Boton only said he had red hair and green eyes. Oh yeah, that's specific. Then I saw the hair. And his eyes. Kami, I felt like he was looking into the depths of my soul with those eyes. I smiled and went over to him. narrative------- "Hey. I'm Akuro. You must be the other sucker that Boton dragged into this date." "Afraid so. I'm Kurama. Nice to meet you." "So......Kurama. Do you want to get your ass kicked at air hockey?" "Oh? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" "You think so? Loser buys pizza. Do you have any money, Kurama?" "Of course, Akuro, but I don't think I'll have to use it." They both grinned at each other. At least Boton had done something right for a change. ***************************************************************** sorry about the lame ending. I suck at endings. it's a curse. *sigh* writers block. AGAIN. don't worry if I don't update in a while. I'll be banging my head against my wall to see whether the wall or my head will dent first. DAMN YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK. and, I've decided to take this story to over two chapters. lets see how far it goes. when it will stop, nobody knows. BWAHAHAHAHA. till the next chapter, ja ne! 


End file.
